Time Traveling Potions
by Slytherin Quidditch
Summary: Hermione, Draco, and Chloe get thrown back in time to the time where Tom Riddle was Head Boy after Draco messes up their potion. Posing as American transfer students can the three get back to their time? Abraxas Malfoy/OC
1. Why are all the cute guys in Slytherin?

"Malfoy you idiot!" Chloe yelled angrily. This just great, she thought as she stormed around. Hermione and Draco watched Chloe as she ranted and cursed. Chloe has a point, Hermione thought, Malfoy did mess our potion up. Dumbldore appeared back in his classroom where the three were waiting. He studied the three and soon realized how different they were from each other. Hermione Granger was a very smart muggleborn, she is know as the smartest witch of her age. Draco Malfoy is an arrogant and conceited pureblood, known as the Slytherin Prince. And Finally Chloe Imperial, she is a pureblood but was disowned because she didn't believe in her parents beliefs. She is usually sarcastic and angry but can be friendly or helpful when needed, have to watch what you say she has a short fuse, Dumbldore thought. He had his future self send their information.

"Now until we find a way to send you to your own time you'll finish your seventh year in this time." Dumbledore explained. "You'll be transfers from the United States and will be sorted before the first years. Here are your new names so no one will have memories of you when you get back to your time. Hermione you'll go by Mione Grant. Draco you'll go by Drake Mcoy. Chloe you'll go by Clover Bay. Now we have to get you to Platform 9 3/4." Dumbldore finished. The three arrived minutes later and boarded the train. Once in the compartment Hermione began reading, Draco stared out the window, and Chloe discreetly put her headphones in her ears and hid them under her hair and listened to her ipod. About half way through the train ride the compartment door opened revealing a boy. Damn he is hott, Chloe thoght then noticed he had Slytherin robes on. Why are all the hott guys in Slytherin?, She thought in a depressed manner.

"So you're the transfer students." He stated. "I'm Tom Riddle and you three are."

"I'm Mione Grant." Hermione stated avoiding his eyes.

"Drake Mcoy." Draco mentioned in an arrogant voice.

"You'll find out at the feast won't you." Chloe said with a wink. Both Draco and Hermione rolled their eyes this girl was so full of anger until she sees a good looking guy. She played this with Draco until he insulted her and she came back at him and he lost that battle. Tom smirked at her.

"I'll look forward to the feast then." He smirked and left as he looked over his shoulder at him. When the compartment door closed Chloe sighed and got dreamy eyed. Draco noticed Hermione get a look in her eyes and he froze. Please don't let them talk about guys the whole way to Hogwarts, Draco thought as he watched the girls.

"Do you have to do that to every boy you think is cute?" Hermione asked. Chloe was still in a daze and took a minute to go over the question.

"Only the really cute ones. Wasn't he really cute Hermione. He has gorgeous hair and his eyes." Chloe finished with a dreamy sigh. Draco buried his face in his hands.

"Snap out of it Chloe last time you did this you got it tossed back in your face." Hermione pleaded not wanting her friend to fall in love with the Future Lord Voldemort. Chloe looked up at Draco and smirked.

"Hermione I won that argument after he insulted me." Chloe mentioned. "You remember don't you Draco." Draco sighed.

"Yes I do you won that argument. Can both of you please stop talking about boys it is getting on my nerves." Draco stated. Chloe pointed to Hermione when she wasn't looking and mouthed 'She started it' to Draco causing him to smirk. After that Chloe fell asleep.

"Chloe wake up. We're at Hogwarts." Hermione stated as she shook Chloe. Draco then lightly pushed Hermione out of the way.

"You're a beautiful woman that I would love to take out on a date if she would wake up." Draco whispered smoothly into her ear. Chloe's eyes fluttered a bit then slowly opened. She looked at Draco then narrowed her eyes. "Still hung up on me."

"Draco your not Tom." She managed sleepily. Draco laughed. She thought it was Tom Riddle. Draco thought as he laughed. Chloe composed herself and the three left the compartment and headed toward the carriages. When they made it to the castle Professor Dumbldore pulled them aside and had them wait with the first years. When they walked into the Great Hall the students looked at the three. Whispers where heard as the girls glanced at Draco and some boys glanced at Chloe. Draco noticed as he walked down to the hat that Tom Riddle was staring at Chloe who was loving the attention she was getting from the male population. She is like a female me when it comes to attitude, Draco thought as he glanced around.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Headmaster Dippet started. "This year we have three transfers from the United Stated. Welcome Ms. Mione Grant, Mr Drake Mcoy, and Ms Clover Bay. Now would you three please come up here to be sorted. The three walked up and sat to be sorted starting with Hermione and ending with Draco. The two girls were in Gryfindor and Draco made his way to the Slytherin table. Then the first years were sorted. Headmaster Dippet went over the usual rules for the year. "This year we will have a Welcome Back ball. The first through fifth years will have theirs from 2 to 7 and the sixth and seventh years will have theirs from 8 to 1. The balls will take place on September 7. After the feast you are ask someone to be your date. All dates will be chosen tonight as a chance to meet others. And all will do well to chose a date who is attending the same ball. Now let us eat." Headmaster Dippet finished and food appeared on the table. Soon the food was gone. "Boys get up and ask the girls to the ball." He stated. The boys got up and many made their way to Chloe. But one stood out Tom Riddle was making his way rather quickly to the Gryfindor table. Just as a boy approached Chloe she heard him.

"Out of my way!" He commanded and pushed the boy right out of the way. "Clover I ask you to allow me to escort you to the Welcome Back ball." Tom stated with a smirk. Chloe could hear the other boys whisper that there was no way a Gryfindor would accept.

"I'd love to have you escort me, Tom" Chloe said with a wink and sweet smile. Tom placed a quick kiss on her hand.

"I'll see you on September 7th in the entrance hall at 7:45." Tom stated. after Chloe nodded he walked away looking proud and leaving Chloe in a daze. This girl why can't I get her out of my head, Tom thought. He then discreetly looked over his shoulder to see a slightly dazed Clover talking with her friend Mione. She smirked at something Mione said and he smirked. I love that smirk, he thought then realized what he thought, this girl is something else. After all the girls were asked they headed for their dorms.

"Can you believe Tom asked the new Gryfindor girl to the Ball." A Slytherin girl said. "He is the Slytherin Prince and he went for a Gryfindor when he could have any Slytherin girl." After that the girl's voice faded and soon they arrived in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" The portrait asked.

"candy apples." The prefect said and everyone made their way inside. Hermione and Chloe made their way to their beds and talked about the guys that asked them.They talked the night away because Headmaster Dippet had been informed of their time travel and didn't want anyone to grow too attached so they shared a dorm room with each other rather than all the seventh year girls.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you accepted that invitation to the ball!" Hermione yelled as Chloe walked out of the bathroom and began drying her hair.

"Why wouldn't I accept it he was gorgeous. Hey Mione can you tell me why all the hott guys are in Slytherin? I mean look Draco, that beautiful Italian Blaise Zabini, Theodore Knott, Adrian Puecy, and Montague. You have to admit they are completely gorgeous." Chloe replied. Then she went into a daze.

"I'm glad someone noticed that we Slytherins have superior looks." Draco interrupted as he walked into the girls private common room. "No wonder Riddle asked you to the ball Imperial." Draco stated as he looked over Chloe's towel clad body.

"Hey Malfoy think you can set me up with one of the above mentioned when we get back to our time?" Chloe asked as she looked over to where Draco was standing.

"I could probably set you up with Adrian or Montague once we're back they both had their eyes on you when they were still in Hogwarts. By then they'll be looking for someone to settle down with. But if you make Riddle like you and your appearance any more I think he'll want to keep you." Draco joked.

"Ha Ha very funny. Tom and I are a perfect match if they were based on looks only. If he thinks there is more that is his fault." Chloe responded in a cold voice.

"You're more Slytherin than I thought Imperial." Draco concluded as he realized how much alike they were. Chloe smirked at Draco with the one smirk hat every Imperial had the one that either made people fear her or the boys fall for her. She is a female me when she wants to be. And she wants me to set her up with a Slytherin. She isn't an ordinary Gryfindor.

"That is rude Chloe and you know it." Hermione blurted out as she looked at her friend in disbelief. "I mean even if he is Voldemort in the future he doesn't deserve that."

"I thought you were smart Granger. Pureblood marriages aren't based on love. Looks, power, and money are three things that causes marriages. When a pureblood is born their marriage is arranged to a pureblood of the opposite sex. You don't know who until your sixteenth birthday." Draco explained as Hermione looked at him with disgust. Chloe backed away as Hermione went to yell. As she went to get dressed and when she returned Hermione and Draco were mere inches apart and screaming at each other. Chloe quietly snuck behind Hermione and went unnoticed by the two. Then she pushed Hermione forward into Draco, something she knew she'd get yelled at for later. Hermione's collided with Draco's lip as the two fell onto the couch. The two stayed like that for a few seconds before the began snog fest on their common room couch. (The three are sharing a common room and bathroom.)

Chloe walked back up to her temporary dorm and thought about the last person , or persons, she snogged. Maybe I shouldn't lead on guys anymore. Chloe thought as she remembered that she was snogging, more like fooling around with, Fred and George Weasley in a broom closet in the middle of her fifth year. She knew Fred and George didn't want her romantically just physically but what if she did end up snogging someone like that delicious Cedric Diggory, who would most likely want a real relationship with her not be her bed buddy for a week or two. Chloe knew she had the twins for the moments to fool around with but she couldn't do that with every male she thought was hott. No that would give her a reputation as a slut. Tom Riddle will be the last guy I ever seduce into my bed, that is if I ever feel the need to have a quick shag while I'm here and if I get to know him a lot better. After she snapped out her thoughts Chloe walked back down to the common room to find topless Draco over a just as topless Hermione, who he was still snogging. Without thinking Chloe nearly ran up the stairs but somehow managed to walk up quietly. Knowing that Hermione most likely wouldn't be coming into their room anytime soon Chloe pulled out her journal and began writing. Before she realized what she did Chloe had a list of names that could become hers.

Chloe Pucey, Chloe Montague, Chloe Zabini, Chloe Weasley, Chloe Diggory, and last was Chloe

Riddle. After reading over the list Chloe realized that she wanted someone to call her own. Before remembering when she first met Adrian Pucey, the only crush she wanted to be in a romantic relationship with.

Flash Back

It was in her third year, he was in last year. She was walking back to her compartment after visiting some other friends. He was walking the opposite way and just as the two of them were a few feet from each other the train lurched and suddenly stopped causing Chloe to fall backwards and Adrian on top of her. Adrian had hit his head against the wall behind the two and was unable to get up when the two felt the area get increasingly cold. Without thinking Chloe wrapped her arms around Adrian in fright when the air became sub-zero. When a dementor made its way toward the pair Adrian cradled Chloe to his chest and tried to sooth her. When the dementor moved on they stayed that way until Chloe released her grip an Adrian's robes. Then he leaned up onto his elbows and rested his forehead onto the wall behind them. Then he looked at the thirteen year old Chloe Imperial, who still had her arms wrap around him. He leaned down and kissed Chloe on the cheek before whispering, "You know Imperial if you need a escort to your compartment I'll take you but I can't guarantee that we won't end up in an empty compartment." Chloe smirked before raising an eyebrow elegantly.

"The dementor is gone and the others must be to. I think I can get to my compartment on my own Ana." Chloe shot back as Adrian lifted himself off her. Once Chloe was on her feet Adrian began walking away but not before brushing his hand against hers. Chloe was red in the face by the time she made it back to her compartment. Hermione looked at her as if waiting for her to tell what happened. But Chloe never did.

End Flash Back

Just as she pulled herself out of her memories Chloe realized something. She felt different around Adrian, or as she called him Ana. She just couldn't figure out how she felt about him or what she felt that day when she gave him her virginity in an empty compartment of the Hogwarts Express on the way back to the King Cross station. That was the last time she had seen him. According to Draco, Adrian was single and not yet looking for Mrs. Adrian Pucey. This was confusing she had to tell Hermione she'd know what to do and if she couldn't she just might ask Malfoy to help her. Chloe laid on her bed and began Thinking about Adrian. After about ten minutes of thinking of the one boy she crushed on romantically she fell asleep. At four am she was awoken by Hermione rushing into their dorm in a hurry. She was pulling her clothes on quickly and tried to run at the same time but fell with a loud thud casing Chloe to jump up.

"Hermione." Chloe's sleepy voice called. "What time is it and what are you doing?" She asked while looking at the brunette on the floor. Hermione looked like she was about to cry.

"Chloe I slept with him. I just gave him my virginity. It just happened and I wasn't thinking. What am I going to do?" Hermione sobbed as she let the tears fall down her face. Chloe jumped from her bed and pulled Hermione to her feet and onto her bed. A girl talk was in order no matter the time.

"It's ok Hermione." Chloe cooed but was then faced with a furious Hermione.

"No it won't! He's engaged to be married he basically told us that. I'm in love with him I have been for a few months. Now I'm even more attached to him. I'll just end up heartbroken. Not to mention I'll lose Harry and Ron as friends." She spat through her tears.

"Hermione it will be fine. I made the first move for both of you. I have know Malfoy since I was little and I still know him even if he doesn't want to admit it. He is in love with you too. The way he acts is an act. Mione he is petrified of his father. Hell, I'm petrified of Lucius Malfoy. I just chose not to show it." Chloe stated calmly. Hermione's head shot up to looked at Chloe.

"He loves me" Hermione whispered. Chloe nodded. "But what about his engagement and his father. He'd never act on it."

"He will. When his father is sent to Azkaban. And I won't tell Harry or Ron. Hermione I'll distract them so the two of you can meet and make sure that they won't find out." Chloe promised.

"Why are you so understanding? I mean you're the Gryfindor Princess, the female Sirius Black, the only Imperial to ever to be put in any house other than Slytherin. Don't you hate Draco." Hermione asked.

"Hermione I like Adrian Pucey I have been since the train ride to Hogwarts in third year. He was the reason I was so red in the face and in a daze when I returned to the compartment. On the way home for the summer. You know how you said you couldn't find me well it was because I gave my virginity to Adrian. I haven't seen him since." Chloe explained with a blush on her face.

"You were only fourteen and he was seventeen. That is wrong Chloe and you know it." Hermione scolded in a motherly manner.

"Love knows no age. And besides it wasn't like that. We were sitting talking and then he kissed me and got all red thinking he did something wrong when I pulled away. I kissed him after a second then we snogged. Next thing I know I'm on my back and screaming Adrian's name. After he locked and silenced the compartment so nobody could hear first." Chloe semi-joked. "Now lie down so I can check to see if your pregnant or not." Hermione did as she was told but didn't actually comprehend what was said for another minute.

"Chloe what if I'm pregnant I can't care for a baby. I'm only seventeen, what will Draco do?" Hermione whimpered. Chloe ignored the question and waved her wand over her friend's stomach. Nothing happened and Chloe sighed with relief. "What does that mean Chloe?" Hermione quietly asked.

"It means you're not pregnant." Chloe stated. Hermione also sighed with relief and then looked over at Chloe.

"Why do you know that spell?" Hermione asked. Chloe knew she was going to ask. She sighed and looked away from Hermione. Guess she had to spill her secrets now.

"I looked up the spell over the summer in one of my mother's books on pregnancy before I was disowned. I had to in order to make sure I wasn't pregnant. My mother almost caught me using the spell. If she did I'd be Mrs. Adrian Pucey and have a least one child by now. I didn't sleep with anyone till about half way through fourth year.." She began.

"Who was it?" Hermione questioned. She was trying not to look at her friend any differently. She just couldn't believe it Chloe was so rebellious and never flirted openly with the boys at school. Yet she had slept with Adrian Pucey in a compartment in the back of the Hogwarts Express at fourteen.

"It was Oliver Wood. It was during vacation. We ran into each other got talking and he invited me over to his place for the night after he heard that I had just got kicked out of my house. We played Quidditch for a while then during dinner we got into an argument over Quidditch. And we got too close and then we kissed. After that it all went down hill fast. I woke up next to him on the dinning room floor about an hour later. He woke up when I moved and picked me up and brought me to his bedroom. He cast a contraceptive charm on me and we slept together again. The next day when he left I cast the charm on and thankfully wasn't pregnant. I didn't stay with Oliver over the summer even though he told me I could because I knew it has illegal since I was underage. I couldn't let Oliver get in trouble like that." Chloe paused. Hermione was shocked her best friend had never told her these things. She had slept with two guys before she was even sixteen. And by the looks of it she wasn't finished. "Then in fifth year when I shared a room with the twins at Christmas at the Burrow. I slept with Fred and George after the emotional breakdown I had when I realized it was my first Christmas away from my family. We kept the arrangement going until they dropped out.

"How did you manage to keep those secrets? I would have cracked long before." Hermione stated. Chloe looked at her friend.

"I didn't crack Hermione. If I just told you that once would you have believed me. Absolutely not you would have questioned me until I spilt the truth. I let Oliver have a go at me because I enjoyed the feelings I got. If I didn't I would have pushed Oliver away. That was why I went with all them." Chloe spat. "Now why we're here we can try and change Riddle so he doesn't become Voldemort and I can change the fact that I will sleep with almost any cute guy that walks my way."

"Okay and I won't repeat any of your secrets." Hermione promised as Chloe placed up her cold, emotionless facade that showed the pureblood she was molded to be. She only showed when feeling vulnerable but her enemies didn't know that. The pair fell back asleep and were awaken mere hours later by Draco knocking on their door.

"Imperial, Hermione! Get up we need to be in class in a half hour and we still need to eat!" Draco shouted causing Hermione to jump out of bed and begin to get ready and Chloe to roll over and pull her pillow over her head. Hermione began shaking Chloe after her clothes were changed causing Chloe to finally get up. Soon both the girls were ready and heading down to breakfast. At the entrance to the Great Hall the three split to go to their respective tables. Dumbledore came and dropped off their schedules as he began handing them out.

"We have absolutely no classes together. And get this we're taking all the same classes. I'm going to look at Drake's" Chloe stated as she stood and walked over to the Slytherin table. She seen Slughorn handing out the schedules and easily stole Drake's once he received it. "You have all your classes with Mione." Chloe told him as she looked over schedule. "Neither of you have any classes with me and we have all the same ones. Strange isn't it. Back at the New England Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry if you had the same classes you were all in the same class as everyone else that was in your section and level." Chloe lied smoothly as she caught attention of the people around her. Tom came up and began to look over her schedule.

"You have all your classes with me and my friend Abraxas Malfoy." Tome explained as he finished looking over his schedule. We used to have classes like that but Dumbledore thought it would be good to create house unity. Now come meet Abraxas." Tom finished and began motioning me toward the only other white blonde at the table. "Abraxas this is Clover Bay. Clover this is Abraxas Malfoy." Tom introduced as the two of us looked each other over.

"Pleased to meet you." Chloe stated and held out her hand with the palm down.

"The pleasure is all mine." Abraxas replied as he kissed her hand. She then excused herself to get ready for her classes. "Clover we'll meet you in front of the Great Hall in ten minutes to show you to class." Abraxas stated as he turned to talk to Tom. Chloe nodded and walked over to Hermione.

"You and Drake have all the same classes. I have all my classes with Abraxas and Tom." I explained. A fellow Gryfindor came over to join into their conversation.

"Sorry to hear that your stuck with them two. Evil, both of them though I believe Riddle is definitely the leader. Can't see why seeing as he is only a half blood. Didn't think those Slytherin gits would accept that type of blood into their upper circle." The dark haired male commented as he glared at the two.

"And why would you say that?" Hermione asked as she looked over the Gryfindor.

"I was patrolling last year and came across them calling Riddle Lord Voldemort and bowing to him. Not to mention they all seem to fear him. All but Malfoy that is. He seems to think their equals. Riddle on the other hand thinks _everyone_ is below him." The male explained. "I'm Damien Potter by the way and you lovely ladies are?"

"I'm Clover Bay and my friend is Mione Grant. Our other close friend is Drake Mcoy. He's a Slytherin. Most likely asked the hat to be put there. Petrified of what his father would do if he was put anywhere else. If I had his father I'd be petrified to. But I don't thankfully. He'd be better off in Gryfindor though." Chloe replied as she tried to explain that Draco wasn't evil in a subtle manner.

"I'm glad my parents didn't care. Yours must not either or your muggleborns or half bloods." Chris stated and acknowledged that Draco wasn't to be pranked or hexed because he's lose the friendship of the two new girls.

"I'm a muggleborn." Hermione stated as she smiled at Damien. During this time she'd flirt with Damien and Draco with Slytherin girls. Once home that would change.

"I was disowned for not joining with the Dark Lord." Chloe told him. It wasn't a lie. I never specified which Dark Lord, Chloe thought.

"Well at least you didn't join him." Damien stated as he felt the tension increase. "Aren't you going to the Ball with Riddle? Why?"

"He asked me first and we'd look good together but it probably won't end as a relationship though I don't like anyone that close to me." Chloe managed thoughtfully.

"Oh well I'll see you around ok." Damien whispered in a gloomy manner. Hermione noticed quickly that Damien was attracted to Chloe. But she had to get close to Riddle in order to change him and stop Lord Voldemort from existing. Chloe gathered her belonging before exchanging good-byes with Hermione. She made her way over to the Slytherin table and took a seat right in between Tom and Abraxas. Tom went to yell at the person who interrupted their conversation when he noticed it was Chloe.

"Clover ready to head to class?" Tom asked as he stood. Chloe nodded and walked out of the Great Hall with the two boys. The first day of classes was boring and professors just talked about what the course was about. It was a week before the dance was to take place. And Draco, Hermione, and Chloe had obtained their robes through Professor Dumbledore. Chloe had been spending a great deal of time with Tom and Abraxas. The two genuinely liked Chloe because unlike any other girl who stayed around the pair she didn't cling or ask about what they were doing when they whispered. Chloe sometimes joked about the quiet whispered when she began feel left out. The first time she did it Tom blushed but Abraxas just looked smugger. "You know with all the whispering you too do with each other I'm starting to think that you two are going to the ball together and I need a new date." Was the first line she used. Now it was just a line to give them the heads up. They both grew used to Chloe's kisses she gave both of them on the cheek.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" Abraxas spoke loudly as he walked over to the half asleep Chloe. Chloe swatted at him before a thud was heard at the Slytherin table, Chloe decided she was going to change the table she sat every meal. She was always either at the Slytherin table or the Gryfindor table and was accepted at both tables. Most genuinely liked her and some trusted her. Though Tom seemed to accept her and was one of the Slytherins she was seen with regularly he still didn't really trust her. He also noticed the fact that she was attracted to him physically and emotionally was just friend. But he could she that she was getting closer to Abraxas everyday. Everyone noticed this too. He was ready to give her up as his date and let Abraxas take her both at the ball they could easily do that at the ball instead of causing the drama that would be caused now.

"Morning to you too." Chloe growled as most of the Slytherin table barely acknowledged the now common behavior of Chloe, she wasn't a morning person. Abraxas chuckled and filled both of their plates with food. "Thanks." Chloe yawned as he handed her a cup of coffee. Tom looked over at the two from across the table at the pair. Abraxas was spending more time with Chloe now than ever. He didn't mind sometimes but when he needed an opinion on a new plot for the Death Eaters Abraxas was off trying to woo Chloe. Abraxas was still recovering from his bruised pride after Chloe showed him up when flying. Tom was too seeing as she scared him half to death when she snuck up on him while flying upside down. She was spending less time with her mudblood friend Grant. Mcoy seemed to have changed places with her and was seen sitting at the Gryfindor table more often.

There was something strange about the three of them but Abraxas wouldn't listen. He was always thinking of Clover and was quite pleased when he found that she was pureblood. Tom could see his friend's plan to court Clover. Tom on the other hand was planning a way to find out what was so different about the three. They claimed to be close friends yet their was a tension between Mcoy and Grant, as if they were enemies. Clover was like a peacemaker that stepped in when it was convenient for her. The way they talked about their ld school also made Tom suspicious. Nothing was the same and it was always a vague description. Most schools were the same or had the same general ideas, yet their had none of them. It unnerved Tom that he knew so little about the three. He was going to find out all he could.

"You seem happier than usual Chloe." Hermione commented as she observed her friend. Chloe had been spending more time in the company of Abraxas Malfoy than she had with Tom Riddle. She had also become more content. It was as if a Malfoy was lifting her spirits. Tom also seemed to distancing himself from her, which caused a gap to begin to form between Abraxas and him.

"I have been so cheerful lately and I don't really know why." Chloe sighed as she went back to daydreaming with a silly smile on her face. Hermione shook her head as she looked at her friend.

"Imperial you keep up the way our going and I'm going to return to the future and see Clover Bay on my family tree. All my grandfather talks about is Clover this and Clover that. He must be mad to think you're attractive." Draco ranted as he walked into the common room. Chloe, however, didn't move a muscle and continued to smile and sigh.

"She won't hear you. She just sits there and continuously sighs. Then she'll leave see Abraxas and she'll brighten up and practically skip over to him." Hermione explained. "I guess the two like each other yet Tom is taking her to the ball tomorrow." Draco looked over to Hermione who was reading a book.

"Well if I have to hear my grandfather's plan to ask her out after the ball one more time I think I might hurt someone." Draco grumbled. "You think she'll say yes? I'd hate to see what he does if she rejects him."

"If she rejects him I'll be surprised. She must have told me everything he said to her in the last hour about three times." Hermione stated as she looked over to Chloe, who now had a dreamy expression on her face. Draco followed her gaze and snorted when h noticed the look. "By that look and the way they both have been acting I think Chloe will be your grandmother in no time. She'll pull the Malfoys out of dark magic." Hermione joked before laughing at Draco's horrified expression.

"Riddle is getting suspicious of us. He keeps asking unnecessary questions and I think he's been trying to look into our 'past.'" Draco stated in a serious manner. Hermione nodded to show she agreed and the two sat silently thinking of what to do about the situation they were in.

A/N This chapter is more about Chloe. I think that she'll only form a friendship with Tom though. Abraxas Malfoy will be her love interest.


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the Welcome Back Ball Hermione woke up Chloe to go to breakfast. After a good half hour of yelling and shaking Chloe she finally got out of bed. After dressing and going through her morning routines they went down to the Great Hall. Chloe went to sit at the Slytherin table and Hermione went to sit at the Gryffindor table with Draco closely following her.

"Morning." Chloe mumbled as she slipped into her seat next to Abraxas. She was immediately handed a cup of coffee and a plate of food by the Malfoy. "Thanks." She replied as she kissed Abraxas on the cheek quickly. Tom seeing this felt a rush of an unknown emotion flow through him. He was some-what happy for his friend and he could see that Clover returned the affection Abraxas had for her. He still felt a new emotion toward Abraxas every time she got close to him. He looked back up to the pair and seen Abraxas reach for her hand under the table and Clover blush lightly and take his hand in hers. After breakfast Clover went to walk around with the two of them and she seemed in a good mood so Tom wanted to ask some questions.

"So what exactly was it like at the New England Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" He asked casually. In her mind Chloe knew Tom was wanting her to slip up but she refused to.

"It was so different from here. Since in the States are so crowded we had a school really close with muggles. So there was a lot of influence in the school. There were a lot more muggleborns than here. And in place of houses being picked by our nature we were randomly put in a house. That's how Mione, Drake, and I met. I would have never met either of them if we started here. My opinion might have been different. Mione would have been a Ravenclaw if I hadn't met her first. And we also had muggle classes we took so we would fit into the close knit community that we shared with the muggles. And in the States we are able to get to use magic out of school at sixteen so I was able to use magic till I moved here." Chloe explained in great detail as to quell Tom's suspicions.

"You seemed perfectly fine about switching here though. Why did you if you loved it there so much?" Tom pried.

"I wanted to see what it was like since a few of my cousin live in Europe and loved it and I wasn't liked much by some because of my skill at Quidditch. I was chosen along with Mione and Drake to be exchange students and took it." Chloe finished and then put the information away in her mind to tell Hermione and Draco later. "I have to go get ready now so I'll see you both in a little bit." Chloe stated smiling and pecked them both on the cheek though her lips got extremely close to Abraxas's lips. Abraxas watched her walk back toward the castle before he began thinking about how he was going to court her. He had been thinking lately about how he might give up the Death Eaters because he knew Clover would be against it.

Tom walked away and missed Clover turn around and blow a kiss at Abraxas before rushing into the castle. Abraxas followed Tom after Clover was out of sight. "Something isn't right about those three." Tom growled as he realized Chloe didn't let any information that he could use against the three.

"Tom maybe they're being truthful." Abraxas voiced as he discreetly looked back to where he last saw Clover.

"When are you taking her to meet your parents?" Tom asked with jealously lacing his voice. "I know you have strong feeling for her and she returns them apparently."

"It depends if we get together. I was hoping to take her home with me during Winter break. I have talked to my mother about her in our correspondence. Mother already seems to like her. I hope father will approve though." Abraxas stated causing Tom's jealously to sky rocket. Though Tom didn't realize it he had slight feelings for Clover.

"I have a feeling that you will be spending more time with her tonight than I will." Tom replied and left leaving Abraxas to find something to do for the next few hours. Shrugging Abraxas walked back into the castle following the path Clover took. He was walking by an unused classroom when someone grabbed him and pulled him into the classroom. He was about to draw his wand when he saw Clover standing in front of him smiling innocently.

"I thought you were going to get ready?" Abraxas questioned as he looked over at Clover. Clover laughed.

"There are four hours until the dance. No way do _I_ need that much time. A hour and a half will do just fine." Chloe clarified as she took a step closer toward Abraxas.

"So what were you planning to do for the next hour and a half?" Abraxas inquired and took a step closer toward Chloe. Now the two were standing nearly chest to chest. Chloe's eyes flashed for a second before she grabbed Abraxas's head and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Abraxas responded immediately and deepened the kiss. Soon their air supply ran low and they broke the kiss. Chloe's arms were wrapped around Abraxas's neck while Abraxas's arms were around Chloe's small waist pulling her firmly against him. Their breath came in pants and Chloe rested her head on Abraxas's shoulder.

"That was jus wow." Chloe gasped and Abraxas only nodded. The sparks everyone always talks about were full blown fireworks when they kissed. "Kiss me again." She murmured and lifted her head.

"Gladly." Abraxas whispered before pressing his lips to hers gently. They continued to kiss as Abraxas slid his hands to her thighs and lifted her up. Chloe then wrapped her legs around his waist. HE sat Chloe on a desk and continue to thoroughly snog her. When they broke the kiss Abraxas rested his forehead onto Chloe's. Abraxas then looked into her eyes. They held a dazed expression that mirrored his own. "Clover will you be my girl?" Abraxas whispered. Chloe smiled.

"I'd love to be your girl Abraxas." She whispered in return smiling even more. No one had ever asked her to be their girl, just if she wanted to take a roll in the hay. Abraxas smiled back and kissed her again as gently as before. He broke the kiss shortly after. "Now go get ready treat yourself to a nice bubble bath. Or you can just sleep." Abraxas joked. Chloe smiled again before giving him a peck on the lips and muttering that she'd see him later. She then walked out of the classroom leaving Abraxas staring after her with a smile.

Chloe was wearing a smile that wouldn't be removed for at least a few days. She walked into the common room she shared with Draco and Hermione. "What happened to you to make you full of smiles?" Hermione asked when she saw her friend. Upon hearing this Draco looked up.

"Did Riddle snog you senseless?" Draco mocked causing Chloe to glare at him but it was quite ineffective since she couldn't stop smiling. "So I'm right he did." Draco stated.

"No you're wrong. Well half wrong I was snogged absolutely senseless. It felt like fireworks were going off. It actually felt right for once. Then he asked me to be his girl." Chloe sighed dreamily in a near exact imitation of Luna Lovegood. Both looked up quickly and stared at their friend.

'How am I half wrong?" Draco questioned with a raised eyebrow. Hermione silently agreed with what Draco was asking seeing as she still didn't know who had her friend acting so out of character.

"I was snogging Abraxas in an empty classroom. Not Tom." Chloe stated as if it were obvious. Draco and Hermione looked horrified and looked to each other. They had to speak with Dumbledore immediately. The two rushed out of the common room basically unnoticed by Chloe.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione called while running into his classroom. Draco was right behind her.

"Miss Grant, Mr. Mcoy what can I help you with?" Dumbledore began as he walked up to the two. "Lemon Drop?"

"I believe we have a problem. Clover is falling in love with Abraxas Malfoy." Hermione declared in a hurry. Dumbledore silenced and locked the room quickly.

"Ms Granger how is this a problem?" The old man grinned while asking. The man had been trying to get an relationship going between a Gryffindor and Slytherin for years.

"Sir what happens when we leave for the future?" Hermione questioned. "They'll both be heart broken."

"I have been observing the two of tem for a while now and this is going to be good for both of them." Dumbledore mentioned. "Mr. Malfoy has been distancing himself from Mr. Riddle to spend more time with Ms Imperial. This is causing Tom to lose his most trusted friend. Maybe when he sees this he will stop his attempt at becoming a dark wizard. He also see's Ms Imperial as a friend so her influence might help if she is around them more. And when the time comes it will be Ms Imperial's choice to stay or return to you time." Dumbledore concluded. The two nodded and left for their common room.

When they reached it they found that Chloe had taken Abraxas's advice and took a nap. "I can't believe she's dating my grandfather." Draco said in a disgusted tone.

"I can't believe she kissed him." Hermione added making Draco shudder. "She might stay here with him. I can't believe she might make that choice." Hermione muttered. Draco sensed how upset she was and came to her side.

"If she does she'll save the world. Hermione I know this is sudden and everything, but we both know Chloe is going to stay and marry my grandfather and give birth to my father. But she's also going to pull the Malfoys out of dark magic and blood won't matter to anymore. Marry me. Marry me as soon as we get back. I'm in love with you and have been I just couldn't act on it cause my father would have went after you." Draco rambled.

"Draco" Hermione started but Draco continued to ramble on. "Draco" She tried again but still he continued to ramble. "DRACO!" She yelled causing him to jump. "I'll marry you. I'll marry you right now if you wanted. I've been in love with you for the past two years. And your right Chloe will be the one to save us." Hermione finally stated. Draco looked into Hermione's eyes before he leaned in and kissed her. Hermione responded immediately. Maybe leaving Chloe in the past to marry Abraxas Malfoy will be a good thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe woke up about an hour after she left Abraxas and would that she was still all smiles. She began to get ready put on a simple black dress that accented her features. She then applied some light makeup and with a wave of her wand she had a beautiful French twist. She walked out of the small bathroom and seen Draco and Hermione waiting for her in their dress attire. Hermione was in a dress similar to the one she wore to the Yule Ball and Draco was in his black dress robes. They left there common room to meet their dates. Chloe rushed to the Entrance Hall to meet Tom. When she arrived Tom was standing with a Slytherin girl hanging off his arm and he didn't look happy. Chloe raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded his head slightly. "Will you allow someone to stand in for your partner he seems slightly caught up?" Abraxas whispered in her ear.

"Of course." Clover answered and kissed him lightly on the lips. Causing a shot of jealousy to move through Tom. Abraxas then held out his arm to Clover, which she took, and they made their way into the ball followed by Tom and his new date. "So how did you get Tom to give me up?" She asked.

"Well he knows I am absolutely crazy about you so he asked my date to the ball. Eliza Black wants to be on the arm of power so she accepted. And in return I get to take my girl. May I have this dance?" Abraxas finished with a slight smile. Clover nodded and she was led onto the floor. Both Mione and Drake noticed Clover's switch of dates but she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself. After dancing for a while they went to get drinks and some food. When they arrived at the table Abraxas pulled Clover's chair out for her before sitting down opposite her. Two menu's appeared on the table with two butterbeers. After they decided on food it appeared in front of them instantly. As they ate they talked and joked. Kisses were also exchanged through the dinner and soon Abraxas picked a dessert. Clover's eyes lit up when she seen the crème brulee. Abraxas noticed this and promptly lifted some to Clover's mouth in his spoon and fed it to her. The pair continued this until the dessert was gone and they sat for a few more minutes before getting up and rejoining the dance floor. Once on the dance floor a slow song came on and the couple moved closer to each other and noticed no one but each other. Drake and Mione both took notice and smiled to themselves that Chloe had finally found someone for her, well Hermione did, Draco was still horrified at the fact that Chloe was dating his grandfather. Tom also noticed and he once again felt the jealousy coursing through himself as he looked at the couple. He bit back the jealousy quickly as he noted the smile on Abraxas's face. He had never seen the Malfoy anything other than smirk when it came to happiness. Tom also felt betrayed as he seen his friend twirl Clover Bay around on the dance floor. Abraxas wasn't around often and he didn't trust anyone with his plans as much as Abraxas and the reason was a bloody girl. But he also liked Clover as a friend, well he believed that was all he felt for her. He noticed though that every time her and Abraxas got close he felt _jealous, Tom Riddle jealous of his closest friend because of a girl. Even at meeting Abraxas was only thinking of Clover and because of this the others were slacking and weren't being serious about the cause anymore. He guessed his opinion was changing about the subject to as he genuinely liked Clover and she was friends with muggleborns. Clover also had no interest what so ever in the Dark Arts she made that clear. Tom was going to see what happened over the next few weeks and make a decision then. _

_Abraxas was beyond trilled that Clover had accepted him. He had only met her mere weeks before yet he was considering marrying her and being with her for life. And that was quite the feat for the only Malfoy as he wasn't so innocent when it came to his needs and women. Yet since Clover had been around he hadn't went to have his needs taken care of. He wouldn't be doing so soon either now that he had Clover, Abraxas wasn't going to let go of her if he had anything to say about it and he definitely wasn't going to do anything that would ultimately cause her to leave him. Abraxas had finally decided that quitting the Death Eaters would be the right decision as if he didn't it would hurt Clover and certainly didn't want to hurt her. _

_Clover felt happier then ever now that she was with Abraxas. She was ecstatic when he asked her to be his girlfriend and when he swept her off her feet before the dance. She glanced at Hermione and Draco and she felt a pang of reality. She had to return to the future and leave Abraxas eventually. And he would never know who she actually was. He didn't know her reputation, or her past. She wished to stay with him and hope things worked out. But for the time she was going to enjoy herself and the time she had with him. _

_The remainder of the dance flowed by quickly and soon it was midnight and the last song was playing. Hermione and Draco had left their dates by the end of the night and were dancing with each other. Tom managed to get away from Eliza Black and was currently sitting at a table watching Chloe and Abraxas's every move and the jealousy was bottling up inside of him. When the dance ended Headmaster Dippet wished the attendants a good night and that classes would resume on Monday, something they were all grateful for. Abraxas and Chloe left slowly not wanting the night to end and when they finally reached the Grand Stairway they had to go separate ways to get to their dormitories and Dippet made it clear that everyone was to go directly to their dorms. They parted with a few kisses and Chloe began walking up the stairs to her dorm. Abraxas watched her as she moved through the crowd of students to see her turn and blow him a kiss and smile. Abraxas returned the smile and stayed where he was until Chloe was out of sight. As he began to walk back to the common room he was joined by Tom. The two were exhausted at the dancing the whole night and were planning nothing other than sleeping for a good while._

_When Chloe arrived back at the dorm she noticed Draco and Hermione were already there cuddling on the couch. "So I see your night went well." Chloe joked as she, with the wave of her wand, was in her night clothes and her makeup vanished. She then dropped onto the chair closest to the fire. Draco and Hermione smiled at her in return. _

"_You seemed happier Chloe. A lot happier than I've seen you in a long time." Hermione mentioned as she looked at Chloe's glowing expression that she had been wearing since Abraxas took her to the dance. Chloe blushed slightly before retiring to her dorm to sleep. Hermione and Draco chuckled lightly before returning to their cuddling. _


End file.
